


Harmonogram

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami dawno nie widział się z Aomine, postanowił więc wysłać mu wiadomość z propozycją spotkania. Niestety, otrzymuje smsa z odpowiedzią, iż Aomine... wyprowadził się. Co jest tego powodem i dlaczego Daiki nie pożegnał się z nim, skoro zdążyli się do siebie zbliżyć? Może niespodziewany gość u drzwi coś mu wyjaśni?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonogram

    To była najbardziej idiotyczna chwila w życiu Kagamiego.  
    Siedząc na kanapie w salonie i wpatrując się w ekran swojej komórki, na którym widniała pusta jeszcze wiadomość, którą lada moment miał wypełnić znakami, Taiga zastanawiał się, jak zacząć. Jego policzki były zarumienione, choć przecież nie zrobił jeszcze niczego wstydliwego.  
    Przygryzając wargę, zaczął powoli naciskać klawisze klawiatury.  
  
    Cześć, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Może się spotkamy?  
  
    Po chwili namysłu pospiesznie skasował wiadomość. To było idiotyczne, brzmiało zupełnie tak, jakby Kagami za nim tęsknił.  
  
    Hej, chcesz się spotkać?  
  
    To też było żenujące, stanowczo za bardzo przypominało podryw prostytutki na ulicy, przez co, chcąc nie chcąc, Kagami automatycznie wyobraził sobie siebie samego w skąpym stroju, stojącego pod latarnią, i nawołującego Aomine przesadnie seksownym głosem: „Hej, dziubasku, chcesz może spotkać się na OSOBNOŚCI?”.  
    Potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z myśli tę chorą wizję. Odetchnął głęboko, po czym postanowił podjąć kolejną próbę.  
  
    Mam trochę wolnego czasu, może wpadnę do ciebie?  
  
    Ta wiadomość brzmiała jak najczystsza w swej nieskazitelnej postaci propozycja seksu, jednak było już za późno – Kagami nacisnął „wyślij”. Czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, odrzucił na bok komórkę i przycisnął do siebie poduszkę, wlepiając spojrzenie w ekran wyłączonego telewizora. Czekał ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale i jednocześnie lekką ekscytacją, na odpowiedź, która nadeszła niecałą minutę później.  
    Kagami, przygryzając wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć, chwycił komórkę i otworzył sms-a.  
  
    Sorry, wyprowadziłem się.  
  
    … co?  
    Taiga zamrugał, zdezorientowany, z jego twarzy zniknęły wszelkie ślady radości czy podniecenia. Musiał przeczytać wiadomość kilka razy, nim w końcu zrozumiał jej treść.  
    Szczęka mu opadła, zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Co to niby ma znaczyć? Jak to „wyprowadził się”?! Niby kiedy? I dlaczego nic mu, do cholery, nie powiedział? Powinien to przecież zrobić, skoro mieli za sobą tyle... no, jakby nie patrzeć, dość upojnych nocy.  
    No dobrze, może nie było ich znowu tak wiele, raptem cztery, z przerwą co kilka dni, ale upojne były z pewnością, i na pewno zbliżyły ich do siebie, ba, one wręcz sprawiły, że weszli w siebie, dosłownie! Najpierw Aomine w niego, a potem on w Daikiego. Rozumiał, że to nie musiała być od razu wielka miłość, ale przecież po czymś takim nie można wyprowadzać się bez słowa pożegnania!  
    Jego złość nie znała granic, miał ochotę wstać i rozwalić najbliżej stojący sprzęt – a w tym wypadku był to telewizor i konsola, którą przyniósł ze swojego pokoju. Zresztą, z całą pewnością kopnąłby w coś, albo przynajmniej uderzył pięścią, jednak niewinne meble ocalił dzwonek do drzwi.  
    Kagami zerwał się z kanapy i z cichym warknięciem podszedł do nich. Otwarł je z rozmachem, gotów cisnąć najgorsze i najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie, na jakie tylko było go stać, gdy okazało się, że jego gościem był...  
–    Cześć, tygrysie.- Aomine Daiki wpakował się do jego mieszkania jak gdyby nigdy nic, ciągnąc za sobą dwie wielkie walizki.  
–    Co...?- bąknął Taiga, mrugając powiekami, zdezorientowany.- Co ty tu...? Ale... pisałeś, że się wyprowadziłeś...  
–    Hm?- Aomine oparł się o ścianę, ściągając buty, po czym odwrócił się do czerwonowłosego i uniósł lekko brew.- No, bo się wyprowadziłem. Do ciebie.  
–    Do mnie...?  
–    No tak. Tadaima ~ - Aomine pozostawił swój bagaż pod wieszakami i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Kagami ocknął się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, zamknął pospiesznie drzwi i ruszył za przyjacielem.  
–    Ale czekaj, ale jak to?- zapytał.  
–    Co „jak to”?- Daiki wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę soku pomarańczowego i upił z niej kilka łyków.- No chyba normalnie, nie? Wyprowadziłem się ode mnie i wprowadziłem do ciebie. Tygrysie, to jest logika.- Znów się napił.  
–    Żadna logika, do cholery! Tu potrzeba wyjaśnień! I gdzie z butelki ciągniesz?!  
    Aomine spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wypluł sok z powrotem do butelki, a tę schował do lodówki.  
–    O co się tak prujesz, no przecież sam chciałeś się spotkać.  
–    N-no tak...- bąknął Kagami, wyciągając tę samą butelkę i odkładając ją na bok.- Ale... ale nie tak! W sensie... dlaczego się wyprowadziłeś?  
–    Wiesz, tak właściwie to wcale się nie wyprowadziłem, a zostałem wyrzucony z domu – sprostował ciemnoskóry.  
–    Wyrzucony?!- Kagami wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.- Jak to „wyrzucony”?!  
–    No normalnie.- Aomine wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o jedną z kuchennych szafek.- Powiedziałem rodzicom, że mam chłopaka i z nim sypiam, a tata na mnie nakrzyczał, że mam mu się na oczy nie pokazywać, dopóki nie zmądrzeję.  
–    Yyy... co?- Kagami spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
–    Sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Chamski, nie?  
–    Nie, raczej nie o to mi chodziło, to było całkiem do przewidzenia. Mam na myśli... powtórz, co ty zrobiłeś?  
–    No co tak patrzysz na mnie dziwnie?  
–    Czekaj, daj mi to ogarnąć – westchnął ciężko Taiga, przechadzając się po kuchni.- Chcesz mi powiedzieć... że wyznałeś rodzicom, że jesteś gejem i masz chłopaka, z którym sypiasz? I twój ojciec cię za to wywalił z domu? A ty postanowiłeś się wprowadzić do mnie?  
–    Tak.- Daiki skinął głową.- No bo gdzie mam iść? Kise dupy nie dam, Satsuki odmówiła udzielenia mi schronienia, zostałeś mi tylko ty, tygrysie.  
–    Im też powiedziałeś, że masz chłopaka?!  
–    Nie, z Kise w ogóle nie rozmawiałem, a Satsuki wie jedynie, że chwilowo byłem bezdomny. Teraz nie jestem, no bo przecież nie zostawisz mnie na lodzie, nie?  
–    Skąd wiesz? Może wcale nie chcę, żebyś tu mieszkał, zwłaszcza, że niczego ze mną nie uzgodniłeś, wręcz się do mnie wprosiłeś!  
–    Lepiej po dobroci, tygrysie, nie chciałbym cię szantażować.  
–    Szantażować?- Kagami zmarszczył brwi.- Niby jak?  
–    No wiesz, ciąża i te sprawy.- Aomine wzruszył ramionami.  
    Taiga patrzył na niego przez chwilę dość sceptycznie, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie udało mu się go nabrać. Wyglądało jednak na to, że sam Daiki był święcie przekonany, że to się może zdarzyć, toteż chłopak postanowił zbyć to milczeniem.  
–    To co na obiad?- zapytał ciemnoskóry, klaszcząc radośnie w dłonie.  
–    Najpierw chyba musimy porozmawiać – westchnął Kagami.  
    Aomine spojrzał na niego z powagą, jego uśmiech natychmiast znikł z twarzy. Podszedł do niego powolnym krokiem, zmuszając, by ten cofnął się aż do szafek. Oparł o nie swoje dłonie, więżąc czerwonowłosego.  
–    Co, zrywasz ze mną, tak?- zapytał cicho.  
    Kagami wywrócił oczami.  
–    Zacznijmy od tego, że nawet nie zapytałeś, czy chcę z tobą chodzić – westchnął.  
–    No przecież uprawialiśmy seks.- Aomine wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.- Czy to nie mówi samo za siebie?  
–    N-niby tak...- mruknął Kagami.- O-odsuń się, za blisko stoisz.  
–    Nie.- Daiki zmarszczył brwi.- Dlaczego miałbym się odsuwać? Nie wydaje ci się, że jestem smutny i zdołowany i oczekuję przytulenia i pocieszenia?  
–    Nie mam ochoty na seks – westchnął Taiga.  
–    Ale ja nie mówię o seksie, tylko o pocieszeniu!  
–    Ah... m-myślałem, że dla ciebie to to samo...  
–    Tak poza tym, to obaj jesteśmy facetami. Nie ma mowy, żebyś „nie miał ochoty na seks”.- Ciemnoskóry wywrócił oczami.- To o czym chcesz porozmawiać?  
–    O tej całej sytuacji! Nie możesz tu zostać! Wiesz, póki co mieszkam sam, ale kiedy ojciec wróci z Ameryki, a kiedyś na pewno wróci, to też tu będzie mieszkał. A jak zobaczy, że mieszka u mnie inny chłopak, to wywali nas obu. I co wtedy?  
–    Dobra, dobra, rozumiem o co ci chodzi – westchnął Aomine.- No ale co mam zrobić?   
–    Wrócisz do domu i powiesz rodzicom, że to był głupi żart!  
    Daiki przygryzł lekko wargę, spuszczając wzrok. Przez dłuższy moment zastanawiał się nad słowami swojego nowego, pierwszego w życiu chłopaka, podczas gdy ten przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, wciąż zamknięty w uścisku jego ramion.  
–    No dobra, no – westchnął Daiki.- Ale ja chcę z tobą być, no...- burknął.  
–    D-dobra... m-możemy przecież ze sobą b-być, ale...- Kagami odchrząknął głośno, czerwieniąc się.- N-nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć! Będą o nas gadać, a nasza przyszła kariera sportowców legnie w gruzach. Myśl trochę, Aho!  
–    Ty myśl za mnie – mruknął, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, przez co Taiga wzdrygnął się odruchowo.- Ja będę robił. Dobra?  
–    To brzmi niebezpiecznie w twoich ustach...  
    Aomine roześmiał się lekko, słysząc to. Uniósł głowę i, patrząc w oczy czerwonowłosego, nachylił się nad nim powoli, składając na jego wargach delikatny pocałunek.   
    Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jakikolwiek mężczyzna – a już zwłaszcza Kagami Taiga – zawróci mu w głowie do tego stopnia, że przestaną go interesować nawet ukochane piersi Mai-chan, czy innych kobiet. Nie sądził, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym będzie się masturbował z myślą o penisie i gładkiej, muskularnej klatce piersiowej, uroczo różowych sutkach, czerwonej twarzy o rozdwojonych brwiach i czerwono-czarnych włosach.   
    A jednak. Od niedawna wydawało mu się, że nienormalnym by było o tym NIE myśleć.   
    Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy Kagami drgnął w jego ramionach i wstrzymał powietrze w płucach. Chcąc go jeszcze odrobinę podrażnić, ucałował delikatnie ciepłą skórę jego ramienia.   
–    Nie dobieraj się do mnie...- mruknął Taiga bez większego przekonania, co wyjątkowo spodobało się ciemnoskóremu.  
    To brzmiało zdecydowanie bardziej jak przyzwolenie.  
    Dłonie Aomine powolnym ruchem powędrowały do talii czerwonowłosego, a następnie ostrożnie wsunęły się pod materiał koszulki. Nie przestając całować jego barku i szyi, Daiki zaczął ściągać z niego niepotrzebne ubranie. Podobał mu się dreszcz, który przeszedł ciało jego chłopaka, wyczuł gęsią skórkę powstałą przez jego chłodny dotyk.   
    Kagami przez kilka długich sekund stał w bezruchu z uniesionymi rękoma, jakby nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić. Im wyżej Daiki podnosił jego koszulkę, tym bardziej Taiga poddawał się i pozwalał mu na rozebranie go. A kiedy górna część, która do tej pory osłaniała jego klatkę piersiową wylądowała na blacie kuchennej szafki, Kagami uniósł lekko głowę, napotykając spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Aomine. Chłopak powoli nachylił się ku niemu, aż w końcu obaj złączyli wargi w pocałunku.  
    Taiga lubił to uczucie, choć wstydził się do tego przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą. Do tej pory potrafił obejść się bez takich czułości, nawet całkiem rzadko zdarzało mu się oglądać filmy erotyczne, ale odkąd spróbował tych rzeczy ze swoim przyjacielem, jakoś nie potrafił dalej sobie tego odmawiać. Pocałunki Daikiego były odrobinę twarde, ale całkiem namiętne i zachłanne. Czerwonowłosy momentami czuł się tak, jakby Aomine chciał go dosłownie pożreć.  
    I właśnie to tak mu się w tym wszystkim podobało.   
    Objął jego szyję powolnym ruchem, przyciągając go bliżej. Ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie, obaj w tym samym czasie otarli się o siebie biodrami, Kagami przymknął oczy i przesunął dłonią po kroczu Daikiego, pobudzając wciąż uwięzioną w spodniach męskość. Czuł, jak rośnie pod jego dotykiem, wybrzusza cienki materiał, domagając się więcej.  
    Aomine wielokrotnie obiecał sobie, że następnym razem przedłużą ten słodki akt ich wspólnego związku, za każdym razem chciał czuć tego więcej i dłużej. Ale kiedy dochodziło już do ich zbliżenia, nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że tracił kontrolę. Chciał jak najszybciej zasmakować tej przyjemności, spełnić się, przy okazji zadowalając także swojego chłopaka.  
    Nie był do końca pewien, czy to była miłość, ale to, co wiedział na pewno to to, że nie miał zamiaru tego kończyć.  
    Rozpiął rozporek, a następnie zsunął spodnie wraz z bielizną na wysokość kolan. Jego członek prężył się dumnie, ocierając o udo Kagamiego. Czerwonowłosy chwycił go w dłoń i zaczął przesuwać nią wzdłuż niego, pogłębiając pocałunek, niemal siłą wdzierając się językiem we wnętrze ust ciemnoskórego.   
    Aomine z westchnieniem wsunął palce we włosy swojego chłopaka, delikatnym naciskiem dając mu znać, by się pochylił. Kagami jednak nie od razu zrozumiał te sygnały, przesunął więc tylko wargi na szyję Daikiego. Dopiero kiedy ten wciąż niecierpliwie naciskał jego głowę, czerwonowłosy oderwał się od niego z ciężkim westchnieniem.  
–    Dlaczego to ja mam ci pierwszy obciągać?- burknął.  
–    Bo jesteś w tym lepszy – wymruczał Aomine.  
–    Ja na ciebie też nie narzekam...  
–    Po prostu to zrób, tygrysie, zanim mi penis wybuchnie...  
–    Ej, nie jesteś sam! Mnie też się należy... tro-trochę przyjemności! Poprzednim razem zrobiłem ci loda przed i po seksie, a ty ani razu, więc teraz twoja kolej.  
–    A ty co, ustalasz nam harmonogram robienia loda?- Aomine zamrugał, patrząc na niego sceptycznie.- Jeśli w przyszłości masz zamiar wydzielać mi czas na siusiu i kupkę, to ja jednak...  
–    O-o czym ty gadasz, du-durniu?!- Kagami spłonął rumieńcem.- Chodzi mi po prostu o... o te, no... jak to szło...? Równouprawnienie, o!  
–    Równo uprawianie...? Aaa, no to mów, że chcesz sześć-dziewięć, no!  
–    CO?!- Kagami pisnął jak kobieta, kiedy Daiki, podciągnąwszy sobie spodnie, niespodziewanie chwycił Taigę w pasie i zaczął nieść go w kierunku sypialni.- Postaw mnie na ziemi, Aho!   
–    Na ziemi za twardo jest, potem cię kręgosłup będzie bolał. Zróbmy to na łóżku.- To mówiąc, chłopak zrzucił biedaka na jego łóżko, po czym odpiął jego spodnie i kilkoma krótkimi szarpnięciami pozbył się ich wraz z bielizną.  
    Kagami leżał na miękkiej pościeli, nieco zawstydzony, jednak nie oponował, kiedy Aomine, stojąc przed nim, zaczął się rozbierać.   
–    Co się boczysz?- zapytał Daiki, siadając na nim okrakiem.  
–    Bo mnie traktujesz jak księżniczkę...  
–    Chyba jak Fionę ze „Shreka” - prychnął ciemnoskóry z rozbawieniem.- Dobrze, że z naszych zabaw bocian nie przyniesie nam trójki małych ogrów.  
–    O czym ty gadasz, idioto...  
–    Z tego by wynikało, że Tetsu to smok, nie? Kto będzie osłem? Stawiam na Kise!  
–    Stul dziób, głąbie, albo sam ci go zatkam!  
–    Oho.- Aomine uśmiechnął się do niego drapieżnie.- Chyba nawet wiem czym chcesz mi go zatkać.  
    Czerwonowłosy nie odpowiedział nic na te słowa. Zresztą, i tak nie miał na to czasu, bo Daiki ustawił się już wygodnie nad jego twarzą, opuszczając biodra. Kagami chwycił jego członka u nasady, po czym, odchyliwszy nieco głowę, pozwolił, by chłopak przez chwilę sam się w nim poruszał. Wiedział jak bardzo Aomine lubi poruszać się w jego gardle, nawet jeśli nie opanował tego do przesadnej perfekcji i nie mógł wejść zbyt głęboko.  
–    Ah...- Daiki syknął, czując na członku znajome ciepło i wilgoć. Wystarczyła chwila w ustach Kagamiego, a już miał wrażenie, jakby dotarł do bram Raju.  
    Kiedy Taiga zajęczał znacząco i klepnął go w pośladek, Aomine nabrał powietrza do płuc, wstrzymał przez chwilę, następnie wypuścił je i w końcu, chwyciwszy penisa Kagamiego, zaczął pieścić językiem po grubej męskości. Pamiętał jak na początku miał z tym drobne problemy, w dodatku za drugim razem zakrztusił się spermą, dlatego nie przepadał za obciąganiem, nawet jeśli robił to dla Taigi.   
    No, ale mimo wszystko robił. W końcu chciał się jakoś odwdzięczyć za to, co dawał mu Kagami.   
    Z Taigą z kolei było nieco inaczej. Uwielbiał, kiedy Aomine pieścił go ustami i sam również nie miał nic przeciwko, by mu obciągnąć. Lubił smak jego skóry, nie brzydził się nawet spermą, choć była dla niego nieco zbyt słona. I chociaż sam nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego takie rzeczy pasują mu, jeśli chodziło o tego głupka, to jakoś nie miał szczególnej ochoty się nad tym głowić.  
    W końcu miał co innego do roboty.  
–    Jak będziesz tak mocno ciągnął, to za szybko dojdę – jęknął Aomine, na moment wypuszczając jego członka z ust.  
–    Zamieńmy się stronami, to też ci się będę tak pchał!- warknął Kagami.  
–    Ooo, w sumie to mam przewagę. Jesteś uwięziony, mogę sobie korzystać...  
–    A ugryzł cię ktoś kiedyś w tego peniolka?  
–    PENIOLKA?!- Aomine spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Oj, coś czuję, że inaczej go nazwiesz, jak zaraz cię będę posuwał.  
–    Że co, przepraszam?! Kto kogo będzie dzisiaj posuwał?!  
–    Znowu ten harmonogram...?  
–    Ża-żaden harmonogram, głąbie!  
–    Słuchaj, dla naszego bezpieczeństwa będzie lepiej, jeśli to ja będę w tym związku seme, dobra?   
–    NIBY Z JAKIEJ RACJI?!  
–    Spójrz na swojego penisa, tygrysie.  
–    … co z nim nie tak?- warknął, rumieniąc się.  
–    Nie wydaje ci się, że jest za gruby na mój ciasny tyłeczek?  
–    To ci go rozciągnę, kur...!- Kagami ze złością obalił Aomine na bok, kładąc się między jego nogami. Obaj zaczęli się ze sobą siłować, jednak Taiga mimo wszystko miał nieco większą przewagę, jako iż z zaskoczenia przejął dominację.  
–    Zaraz ci przywalę!  
–    No to lepiej się pospiesz, bo zaraz jedyne co będziesz robił to jęczał z rozkoszy.  
–    Prędzej wrzeszczał z bólu, sadysto! Ustaw sobie numer na pogotowie na szybkim wybieraniu...!  
–    Już zaczynasz mdleć, kochanie? Poczekaj tylko, aż... ej, co ci jest?- Kagami zmarszczył brwi, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Aomine, który przestał się wyrywać i teraz wpatrywał się w niego dużymi oczami, mając lekko rozchylone usta. Jego twarz i uszy były niemal całkowicie czerwone.  
–    Ko...  
–    Ha?  
–    Na... nazwałeś mnie „kochanie”...- mruknął Daiki, wiercąc się niespokojnie.  
–    Przepraszam...?  
–    N-nie, w porządku... Mai-chan mówi tak na plakacie w moim pokoju.  
–    ...aha. Doigrałeś się, padalcu. Zaraz pokażę ci, co twoja Mai-chan lubi robić z twoim tyłkiem.  
–    Co...? Nie, czekaj, TAIGA!  
    Ale Kagami był już głuchy na jego słowa i krzyki. Przycisnąwszy jedną dłonią jego nadgarstki, drugą sięgnął po oliwkę ukrytą w jednej z szuflad nocnej szafki. Otworzył wieczko zębami, po czym sprawnie uniósł biodra ciemnoskórego i, ustawiwszy buteleczkę pod odpowiednim kątem, ścisnął mocno jej boki. Odrobinę złotawy płyn wytrysnął z niej, oblewając rowek Aomine solidną dawką śliskiej substancji.  
    Taiga nie miał zamiaru bawić się w delikatny i czuły seks. Skoro Aomine mógł brać go używając za poślizg jedynie śliny, to i on może sobie trochę poużywać.  
    Wsunął w niego dwa palce dość drapieżnym ruchem i, nie zważając na protesty, zaczął poruszać nimi w gorącym wnętrzu Daikiego. Aomine początkowo mocno spiął pośladki, nie dopuszczając go do siebie, jednak zaskakująco szybko zaczął się rozluźniać, sam nawet ochoczo poruszał biodrami, unikając przy tym wzroku Kagamiego.  
–    I co, dobrze ci, KOCHANIE?  
–    N-nie... za mocno...  
–    Mmm? Mocniej? Dobrze, skarbie.  
    Kagami niemal z pewnego rodzaju radością przysunął swojego członka do odbytu Aomine. Zerkając po raz ostatni na jego czerwoną twarz i widząc spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, które wręcz krzyczało przyzwolenie, czerwonowłosy wbił się w niego ostrożnie, by po chwili zacząć poruszać biodrami nieco agresywniej.   
    Aomine bynajmniej nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Zaciskając palce na pościeli i zagryzając wargę, rozłożył szerzej nogi, sięgnął dłonią do ociekającej również po jego pośladkach oliwki, posmarował nią dłoń, a następnie chwycił swojego członka i zaczął poruszać nią energicznie wzdłuż niego.  
    Kagami był zapatrzony w niego jak w obrazek. Czerwony na twarzy nie tylko z gorąca i wysiłku, jaki wkładał we wbijanie się w ciasne wnętrze Aomine, przyglądał się jego twarzy i ruchom dłoni, czując jak ten widok podnieca go jeszcze bardziej.  
    Myśl, że Aomine masturbuje się, ponieważ Kagami go posuwa, była dla czerwonowłosego czymś niebywale przyjemnym.  
–    I jak, kochanie?- wymruczał, delikatnie gładząc jego policzek.  
–    Po... całuj mnie...- wydyszał Daiki.  
    Taiga nie krył zaskoczenia. Mimo to posłusznie nachylił się nad ciemnoskórym i wpił zachłannie w jego usta. Aomine pojękiwał cicho, mając przymknięte oczy, podobnie Taiga sapał coraz głośniej, zmuszony odsunąć się, gdy zaczęło mu brakować powietrza. Wiedział, że obaj są coraz bliżej końca.  
    Jako pierwszy doszedł Daiki, co zdecydowanie pasowało Kagamiemu. Miał z tego faktu nie tylko słodką satysfakcję, ale i podwójną przyjemność, kiedy Aomine zacisnął mocno ścianki odbytu na członku Kagamiego, sprawiając, że chłopak skończył w jego wnętrzu. Następnie padł ciężko obok niego, dysząc i przecierając mokre od potu czoło.  
–    Co, staruszku, ledwie dałeś radę – wysapał Daiki.  
–    A jednak poszło szybko – odgryzł się Taiga.  
–    Spadaj – burknął Aomine, rumieniąc się.- Powinieneś mnie teraz przytulić i porozmawiać ze mną, albo zrobić mi w końcu ten obiad...  
–    Nie jesteś babą. Poza tym, czeka cię rozmowa z rodzicami.  
–    Taa... Zabawnie będzie powiedzieć im, że żartowałem, kiedy wrócę do domu po szybkim numerku z tobą.  
–    Mhm...- Kagami zaczął już powoli odpływać. Westchnął ciężko, obracając się na bok, spojrzał sennie na ciemnoskórego.- Zdrzemnę się, zmęczony jestem.  
–    Poruchał i idzie spać. Typowy facet.  
–    Kochanie, masz nową fryzurę? Nie, wcale nie jesteś gruba!  
–    NIE DRAŻNIJ MNIE!  
–    Sam zacząłeś...  
    Aomine umilkł na moment, wpatrzywszy się w sufit, a po chwili uśmiechnął lekko, by na koniec parsknąć śmiechem.  
–    Kagami, serio, ty to jesteś...!  
–    Hmm?  
–    Nie, nic – zaśmiał się, odwracając do niego i obejmując go ramieniem.- Zapisz sobie w tym twoim harmonogramie, że następnym razem to ja cię tak przelecę.  
–    Jeszcze zobaczymy. Możemy powalczyć o pozycję.  
–    Zobaczysz, że wygram.  
–    Słowami mnie przekonasz, głąbie...- Kagami stłumił ziewnięcie.- Obudź m nie jak będziesz wychodził.  
    Aomine nie odpowiedział, widząc, że jego chłopak już usypia. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wpatrując z przyjemnością w jego twarz.  
    Żałował, iż tylko przed sobą mógł przyznać, że wcale nie chciał stąd wychodzić.  
    Już nigdy.  
      
  



End file.
